This invention relates to shock absorbing devices using rheopexic fluids, and more particularly to shock absorbing devices such as shoe inserts, shock absorbers for vehicular or other uses, bed tops, horse saddles, bicycle saddles, gloves or the like.
Rheopexic fluids are known. A discussion of rheopexic fluids is given hereinbelow to facilitate an understanding of the present invention.
A rheopexic fluid is a material which thickens with increasing shear stress and remains at the thicker consistency for a period of time before returning to the original consistency which is of a lower viscosity. The increase of thickness or viscosity results from application of shear stress which can be applied in the form of agitation which results from repeated applications of pressure and/or shock forces.
The object of the present invention is to provide shock absorbing devices using rheopexic fluid, which shock absorbing devices in various applications also conform themselves to given contours.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shoe insert or insole using a rheopexic fluid which not only provides shock absorbing characteristics, but which also conforms itself to the contours of the foot of the wearer. Similarly, an object is to provide a horse saddle, bicycle saddle, gloves and other devices using rheopexic fluids which conform themselves to body contours of the user during use, as well as provide shock absorbing characteristics. A further object of the invention is to provide a shock absorber for use on vehicles or other devices which contain rheopexic fluid in a piston and cylinder arrangement and which provides increasing shock absorbing characteristics with increasing application of shocks to the device.